Virtual Family Kingdom
Virtual Family Kingdom (VFK) is a MMOG (Massive Multiplayer Online Game) where you create a character, and can go around VFK's ages, collect items, create rooms, make friends, do quests, and much more. The website can be found here. May 22, 2008 (Beta testing) July 4, 2008 (Gamma testing) August 29, 2008 (Delta testing) History * News * Staff * VFK Timeline * Loading Screens * Host Events * VIP Event System Getting Started * What is VFK? * Creating Your Character * Around the Kingdom * Talking ** Dictionary * Trading ** Scamming * Safety ** Being banned * Toolbar * Land Office * Special Events * Quests * Scavenger Hunts * Crossword/Sudoku/Word Search Puzzles * Alpha Items * Beta Items * Gamma Items * Host Prizes * Maze * Member Gifts * Mini-Game Prizes The Inventory * Credits **Ice Coins **Sand Dollars ** Gold Stamps * Furniture ** Chairs/Couches ** Lamps ** Lights ** Ride Pieces ** Room Dividers ** Rugs ** Tables ** Teleporters * Clothing * Pins ** FX/Enchantments Around the Kingdom *The Map *Historical Ages *Medieval Age **Arthur's Round Table **Castle Entrance **Castle Gate **Central Square **Gate House **Medieval Blacksmith **Merlin's Square **Merlin's Magic Shoppe **Stonehenge **English Countryside - I **English Countryside - II **English Countryside - III **English Countryside - IV *Western Age **Audubon's Wildlife Adventure **Dark Forest **Deserted Desert **Grand Hotel **Livery Stable **Mercantile Shop **Mr Ned's Stable **Outside Marshall's Office **Outside Mercantile **Tranquil Waterfall **Inside Marshall's Office **Wild Wild West Checkers **Wild Woods *Colonial Age *Retro Age **Bumper Cars **Burger Cafe and Roller Skating **Dress Shop **Fountain Area **Gold Stamp Store **Malt Shop **Market Street **Paddock **Park **Pink Couch Furniture **Roller Skating Rink Lobby **Roller Rink **Rooks Brothers **Street Corner **ZugTug Shop Exterior **ZugTug Shop *Victorian Age **4th of July Fireworks Lobby **4th of July Fireworks Game **Autumn Imports **Christmas Store 2008 **Christmas Store 2009 **Christmas Store 2010 **Christmas Store 2011 **Corner of Balta St. **Gift Shoppe **Main Street **Mansion ***Mansion Entrance ***Victorian Haunted House (Only available for Halloween) ***Santa's Room (Only available for Christmas) **Maze ***Halloween Maze ***Winter Maze **Victorian House **Summer Park ***Treelot - 1 (Only available during Christmas) ***Treelot - 2 (Only available during Christmas) ***Pumpkin Patch (Only available during Halloween) **The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow Lobby **The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow Game Lobby **The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow *Australia **Australian Outback **Australian Outback I **Australian Outback II **Australian Outback III **Australian Outback IV **Ned Kelly's Shack **Sydney Opera House **Sydney Opera House - Back **Sydney Opera House - Side **Australian Ocean Window ***Furniture Exchange **Australian Waterfall **The Zoo *Epic Ages *Space Age **Engine Room **Galactic Trading Post **The Corridor **Laser Tag Lobby **Laser Tag Game Lobby **Laser Tag **Station Upper Level **Command Deck **Party Boat **Space Port Entrance **Space Pirates Lobby **Space Pirates Game Lobby **Space Pirates **Observation Deck **Night Fighters Lobby **Night Fighters Game Lobby **Night Fighters *Faerie Age **Enchanted Cottage **Enchanted Store **Flower Garden **Moonlit Lily Pond **Mystic Meadows *Merfolk Age **Marine Pass **Neptune's Hollow **Australian Ocean Window **Sea Store **Treasure Cove *Splashtastic! **Splashtastic Esplanade **Splashtastic Promenade **Inland Ocean **Inland Ocean Shop **Diving Boards **Tiki Hot Tubs **Tiki Tiles **Tiki Tropics **Tsunami Slides **Quake **Quake Restaurant **Tiki Theater *Icetastic! **Icetastic Entrance **Icetastic Shop **Icetastic Lodge **Icetastic Cafe **Ice Rink - Small **Ice Rink *Open Road **Rolling Hills **Sunny Valley **Perfection **Night Time Seattle **Raceway Other Information * Non-Playing Characters * EpicAges * 411 Help Fairy * Subscriptions/VIP Pass * Training your Polly * VFK Homepage * ZugTug VFK Wrappers * VFK Wrappers * Inferno * VFK Buddy * VFK Gadget